Nothing Ever Stays the Same
by Carcrasher88
Summary: After Spongebob writes a "friend" a letter, things throughout his life change in an instant. Follow him through this life-changing series of events! Please R&R!
1. Letter to a friend or more?

Chapter 1

"Letter to a Friend...or more?"

It was a calm, quiet Monday afternoon. There was a silence in the pineapple home of our favorite underwater sponge. What was Spongebob up to? Let's find out!

(Inside the pineapple)

Spongebob was sitting down at a table in his library.

"Oh, dear Neptune! I'm not sure if I can do this." Spongebob exclaimed, looking down at the piece of paper in front of him. "C'mon Spongebob, you can do this. You two are already good friends. Heck, the only person that's more of a friend is Patrick, but that's because you've known each other since you were little kids." He said to himself. He picked up his pencil, and started writing. When he was finished, he put it in an envelope, and left the pineapple to drop it off at it's destination.

(The next morning...)

A metal door opens, and a white envelope falls to the ground. A white-suited hand picks it up. Then, one could hear the envelope being torn open, then a voice starts to read...

To a friend

Ever since we met, I knew we'd likely become the best of friends.

Immediately, I found myself risking my neck to make an impression.

I nearly let myself die, just to be around you.

I kinda learned a lesson that day, and then found myself making a fool of myself soon after.

You seemed to enjoy it at first, but you got tired of it quickly.

Soon enough, I was on the verge of losing my first new friend in a long time.

But, when I learned my lesson, in the form of song, you quickly forgave me.

Then, I started to feel like a wimp. I tried to make myself seem different, but failed trying.

One of the worst times, though, was when I almost let what we have in common nearly cost me my job.

Fortunately, we solved that problem, with a solution that everyone was happy with.

Then, there were times where I didn't mean to risk my life to try and impress you, I felt like I was forced to. Nonetheless, things worked out in the end. As time passed, and we got to know each other better, I feel we've grown extremely close. Not only that, I feel we could become more than that. The problem is, even as we become better friends, I feel that we're still worlds apart. Also, I know what my other friends would think.

I've already talked to Patrick about it. He said it'd be good for me. What I'm not so sure of, is how my family would take it. I know my grandma would be proud of me. My cousin, Stanley could handle it, and my uncle, Cap'n Blue, would be too lazy to care. It's my parents that make me uneasy. I guess there's only one way to say this...

Then, another voice finishes with the last line...

"Sandy, I love you."

The letter lowers down, revealing Spongebob standing there, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Spongebob, I had no idea, I..." Sandy started, but she couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"You what?" asked Spongebob, confused.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I've kinda felt the same way for a long time." Sandy responded.

"Really?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah. I know that the separation between water and air is a strong drawback, but I'll try to get by that obstacle." said Sandy, with a smile on her face. "I've got some calls to make, I'll see you later."

She walked over and gave him a hug. Then, she walked back into the treedome, and went to make her calls.

(Later that evening, at the pineapple...)

There's a knock at the door. Spongebob walks over to answer. He opens the door.

"Hey, Spongebob." It was Sandy. But, there was something that shocked Spongebob. She wasn't wearing her air suit and helmet.

"Sandy? Where's your suit?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, that old thing? I don't need it anymore! You remember when I said I needed to make some calls?" she asked.

"Yeah." Spongebob responded.

"Well, one of those calls was to my bosses. I explained my situation, and they said they had a solution. They came by as quickly as they could, and they gave me these green pills." She showed him a box of green pills. "These pills allow me to breath underwater, and they'll also let you breath air." She explained.

"Wow, really? Can I have one?" Spongebob asked, excited.

"Sure thing, Spongebob! Here." She gave him one. He gladly took the pill, not caring how bad it tasted. "By the way, that one pill alone will take a permanent effect. That means that'll be the only one of those you'll ever need to take!" Sandy explained.

"That's great!" Spongebob said, enthusiastically.

There was a silence for about 5 minutes.

"So, I also came by to ask if I could stay over here, with you tonight." said Sandy, with a grin, lowering her eyelids when she said it.

Spongebob knew that look. He was a bit worried, but knew he couldn't resist.

"Sure you can, Sandy. What's mine is yours." He moved aside to let her in. He realized he'd have a lot to "prove" tonight.

End Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, I'm back in the fanfiction business, and I've reorganized my writing style! I hope this style is a bit more clearer for you folks to read. If this works, I'll be writing them like this for all of my stories. And, for those who'd like to know, this is a new story for my new Reality 5. For those who don't understand, please check my profile for a detailed explanation. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Explaining and Surprises

Chapter 2

"Explaining and Surprises"

(The next day)

It was 6:30 AM, Tuesday. Spongebob's alarm went off. Next door, his neighbor, Squidward, heard it and woke up, irritated. He walked over to the window.

"Spongebob, if you don't get rid of that annoying alarm clock of yours, I'm gonna get rid of it myself!" He screamed out the window. There was no response. "Weird. Usually he'd have some ridiculous remark or something." He said, looking closely at the window of the pineapple. Then, he noticed a brown tail sticking out from under the sheets. "Wait a minute. Is that..." he started. "Well, I didn't know he had it in him. That's the first time I've been impressed with him. Strange." He walked away from the window, and got ready for work.

Back at the pineapple...

"Ugh...that was some night last night, wasn't it, Sandy?" Spongebob said, as he woke up. "Sandy?" He looked to his left. She wasn't there! He walked downstairs, only to find Sandy making breakfast.

"Hey, Spongebob! Glad to see you woke up." Sandy said.

"Yeah. That was some night last night, wasn't it?" Spongebob asked.

"Um...yeah it was. Just don't tell anyone, ok?" Sandy responded.

"Got it. Don't tell anyone. What's for breakfast?" Spongebob asked, happily.

"Pancakes and Bacon." Sandy responded. "A favorite back home."

"Sounds delicious." Spongebob was excited.

They sat down at the table to eat.

Later that afternoon, at the Krusty Krab...

"Order up, Spongebob!" Squidward said through the service window.

"You got it, Squid." Spongebob said. He started making the patty.

"Hey, Spongebob. I heard you finally got yourself a girlfriend." Squidward said.

"Yeah...wait, where'd you hear that?" Spongebob asked, surprised.

"Patrick told me." Squidward answered.

"Ok. Just wondering." Spongebob responded, happily.

"Just answer me one question. What was she doing over at your house last night?" Squidward asked, slyly.

"Um...Oh, the patty's done. Here you go!" He hands him the patty.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything you might regret." Squidward says as he takes the patty. "Order up!"

Just then, Mr. Krabs bursts out of his office, and right into the kitchen.

"Spongebob, what's this I hear about you getting a girlfriend?" Mr. Krabs asks his favorite employee.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a start up relationship. Nothing too serious." Spongebob responds.

"Well, tell me, boy. Who's the lucky lass?" Mr. Krabs asks curiously.

"Her." Spongebob points out the kitchen window as Sandy walks towards the Krusty Krab.

"Really, the squirrel, huh? Where's her whatchamacallit she's always wearing?" Mr. Krabs asks, confused that she's not wearing her suit.

"Oh, her bosses gave her a pill that lets her breathe underwater. She gave me one, too! The best part is, it's permanent!" Spongebob explains, giving his boss a clear understanding.

"Well, I always thought the two of you would find a way to be together. Just don't let it take your mind off of work, ok?" Mr. Krabs said, with a laugh.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Spongebob responded.

"Good. Since she's here, I'll let you take a break." Mr. Krabs told Spongebob.

"Really, could Squidward take a break after I'm done?" Spongebob wanted to be as nice to Squidward as possible without annoying him.

"Sure, but not until your break is over, got it?" Mr. Krabs responded.

"Seriously, I get to take a break?!" Squidward said, confused. "Are you ok, Mr. Krabs?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs told him. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Mr. Krabs went back to his office.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...thank you, Spongebob." Squidward wasn't annoyed with Spongebob. In fact, he was starting to be glad to have him around.

"No problem, Squid!" Spongebob walked out of the kitchen, and over to Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy." Spongebob said as he sat down at the table.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" Sandy asked.

"Mr. Krabs gave me a break." Spongebob responded.

"I just came by to ask you if you wanted to stay over at my place tonight." Sandy asked, quietly.

"Same thing as last night?" Spongebob whispered.

Sandy nodded her head, to say yes.

"Great. How's 6:30 sound?" Spongebob asked.

"Sounds good to me. See ya then!" She got up and walked out.

"Ok, my break is over. Enjoy your break, Squidward." Spongebob said, as he went back to the kitchen.

"You got it!" He walked outside and went for a quick walk to the music store.

(6:30, that evening...)

Spongebob walked to the treedome, expecting to just watch movies and fall asleep on the bed like last night. But, he was in for the ride of his LIFE!!!

He knocked on the door. Sandy opened it up, wearing the usual.

"Hey, Sandy. I brought you these flowers, like usual!" He said, trying to stick to the normal. She walked him to the living room of the tree. They watched a movie.

Spongebob thought to himself...

"Things are going great. This is going to be a great night."

Then the movie ended.

"Well, time to get some sleep, right?" Spongebob asked Sandy.

"Yep." She responded in one word. Little was Spongebob aware that she had other plans.

She led him to the bedroom. He got on the bed. She closed the door. Then, something happened that Spongebob didn't see coming.

Sandy put her hands on her shoulders, and pulled her hands down them.

Then, all you could hear was...

"Sandy? What are you doing? Sandy? Sandy?" Spongebob wanted to know what was going on. "What the..." He screamed.

End Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Oh, boy. What kinda trouble has Spongebob gotten himself into this time? This is probably one of my most "intense" stories yet. That's why it's rated T and not K or K+. A little bit of information about the next chapter: Spongebob's life is gonna change, FOREVER!!! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Mistakes were made

Chapter 3

"Mistakes were made"

It's about a month later, and things haven't been the same since that crazy night.

Spongebob was at home, thinking.

"I really hope I didn't make a mistake that night." Spongebob was really nervous. He was waiting for Sandy to return from the doctor's office. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to risk passing out in front of a bunch of other people. He was afraid his worst fears would become reality. "What if it happens? How am I supposed to react?"

Just then, Sandy walked in the door.

"Spongebob, I've gotta tell you something." she tells Spongebob.

"What?"

"I don't want to freak you out, but..." Sandy started.

"What happened?" Spongebob asked, concerned.

"...you're going to be a father, Spongebob." Sandy responded, nervously.

"What?!" Spongebob screamed. Then, he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Patrick walked in.

"What's going on, Sandy? I heard a scream, and ran straight over." He looked over to see Spongebob lying on the floor. "Spongebob?" He asked.

"He passed out, Patrick." Sandy told him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Patrick asked, worried.

"Yeah, he'll probably wake up in an hour or so." Sandy told him.

"Ok. So, what happened?" Patrick asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you." They both sat down in the kitchen. "It all started about a month ago..."

1 hour later...

"...and, so, I went to my doctor today, to see what the problem was. He ran some tests, and came back with the results. He was a bit shocked. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that I was going to have a child. I was so shocked, I became short of breath. I had no idea how I'd tell Spongebob. So, I returned here and told him. He was so shocked, he screamed and then passed out. So, that's the story." Sandy finally finished telling Patrick what happened.

"Wow, I had no idea..." Patrick was stunned by what he heard.

"Yeah, I keep telling myself it was my fault. If I hadn't tried to...you know...I wouldn't be in this position right now." Sandy said, depressed. "There's nothing I can do now. I'm gonna have to live with it. At least there will be a new member to the family."

"Well, keep looking on the bright side, and you'll get through." Patrick tried to cheer her up.

"Ugh...what happened?" Spongebob finally woke up.

"I already told you, Spongebob. I'm gonna have a baby." Sandy tried to be as careful as possible, so he won't pass out again.

"Really? Wow. I wasn't ready for that." Spongebob said, as he tried to get up. Sandy and Patrick helped him onto a chair.

"I need to make some more calls. I'm gonna try to get some of my relatives to come down here." Sandy said before walking out. "I'll be back soon."

"Patrick?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, buddy?" Patrick said, with a smile.

"I think this is the start of a new beginning." Spongebob responded.

"Hey, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"What?" Spongebob asked back.

"Are you considering..." Patrick started.

"Considering what?" Spongebob asked, trying to get his friend to finish.

"You know, the thing with the ring, and the limo, and what not." Patrick said, trying to be silly.

"What? Are you talking about? Do you think I should ask Sandy to..." Spongebob hesitated to say the words.

"Yes?" Patrick, on the other hand, tried to force him to finish.

"...to...mmmm...ma..." Spongebob continued to hesitate.

"Oh, just get on with it, Squarepants!" Patrick screamed at him.

"SHUT UP, PATRICK!!!" Spongebob screamed back. "Sheesh, Patrick. Sometimes you're really a pain in the neck. You want me to say it so badly, fine! Do you think I should ask Sandy to marry me?" He yelled.

"Yes. See, was that so hard?" Patrick said, starting to laugh.

"Fine, I'll head to the jewelry store in a bit." Spongebob said, trying to get Patrick off his back.

"Ok. Well, I've gotta go. See ya later, loverboy!" Patrick said, jokingly.

Spongebob sat on his chair, frustrated, and very nervous.

End Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, there's chapter 3. I'm sure that it's not as good as it could be, but at least it stayed in the same writing style. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, anonymous reviews are now allowed, so feel free to post a review! Until the next chapter, see ya! **


	4. It's A Family Thing

Chapter 4

"It's A Family Thing"

(At the treedome...)

"Hello?" Sandy says, into the phone.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter! How are things going with you and your new boyfriend?" Sandy's mom asks.

"Well...I wasn't feeling good yesterday, so I went to the doctor, and he ran some tests...I've got some news for you?" Sandy hesitates.

"What is it?" Her mom asks, worried.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Sandy responded.

"Ohhhhh....My baby's gonna have one of her own! Did you hear that, Helen? Your niece is gonna have a baby!" (In the background) "That's great to hear, Carrie! Tell her that I wish her luck!" (On the phone) "Did you hear that, Sandy. Aunt Helen wishes you luck with the child, ok?"

"Tell her I said thanks." Sandy said, no longer worried.

"I will. I almost forgot! Pa and I, along with some of your other relatives, are coming to town next week, thanks to those pills you sent us." Carrie told Sandy.

"Really, you got them already?" Sandy asked, surprised.

"Yep. The mail system you folks have down there is really fast!" Carrie responded.

"Wow! That's good. I'll see you next week!" Sandy finished, and hung up.

(In town)

"Ok, Patrick. Where should I go to buy a ring? There's so many jewelry stores around, and I don't want to break the bank." Spongebob explained to his best friend.

"How about there?" Patrick pointed to a shop that said "Jeff's Fine refurbished used jewelry".

"Great idea, Pat! They probably have something cheap." Spongebob said, excited.

They walk inside.

(Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab...)

"I should call Spongebob. If he's buying a ring, I should tell him where to get a good, honest deal." Mr. Krabs said to himself. He picks up the phone.

(Back at Jeff's)

(Spongebob's cell phone rings)

"Yello, you've got Spongebob." He answered.

"Where are you, boy?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Jeff's Fine refurbished used jewelry, sir." Spongebob answered.

"Get out of there, boy. Jeff's a ripoff artist! I should know." Mr. Krabs said with a deeper voice.

"What happened?" Spongebob asked, curiously.

"No time to explain. Go down the street to a place called "Bikini Bottom Fine Jewelry". Tell them Mr. Krabs sent ya!" Mr. Krabs told Spongebob.

"I'm on it, Mr. Krabs!" He hangs up.

(Back at the Krusty Krab)

"There. As long as he doesn't tell them to put it on my tab! (laughs) Oh, boy. Spongebob is one lucky boy, Mr. Squidward. Maybe he can help you find someone."

"I'm sure he can, sir." Squidward responded, sarcastically.

(Back at the treedome...again...)

"I haven't seen Spongebob around for a while. I wonder what he's up to." Sandy says. She thinks to herself. "Maybe he's at Jellyfish Fields with Patrick. Or down at the beach." She imagines herself on the beach with Spongebob, holding hands, watching the sunset. "Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to go there tonight."

Then, Sandy looks over to the door of the treedome. There, she sees a green box. She walks over to it, and picks it up.

"Now where did this come from?" Sandy asked to herself. Then, she sees a tag. She reads it. "To Sandy, the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and the love of my life. From Spongebob." She opens the box. Inside, there's a heart shaped picture frame. In the frame, is a picture of the two of them at Jellyfish fields on a sunny day. Also in the box was a gold necklace with an acorn shaped pendant.

"Oh...this is beautiful!" She says as she puts it around her neck. "That little sponge is SO sweet! There's gotta be some way to thank him, but how?"

End Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I know this is a short chapter, but it'll all be worth it in the next one. The family comes to town. How will they fit in in such a crazy town? Will Spongebob be steady enough to pop the question? And how will Sandy return the favor for the gifts she received? Stay tuned (lol) and find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Here Goes Everything

Chapter 5

"Here goes everything..."

(1 week later...)

Spongebob was sitting at home, in the kitchen. Patrick was in the living room, watching the "coconut" with Gary. Sandy's parents and relatives were coming in an hour. He was extremely nervous because he was planning on asking Sandy to marry him tonight, but with the sudden news that her relatives were coming TODAY made him quite uneasy. He picked up the little black box and held it in his hands.

"Oh, dear Neptune. I'm not sure if I can do this...I've waited so long, and now I'm not sure if I can do this. What if I embarrass myself in front of her family. They'd never let me live it down. I mean, they're from Texas! (And New York, Florida, California, Kentucky and New Jersey, as a matter of fact.)" Spongebob said to himself, starting to shake in fear.

Patrick walks in.

"You want to come in and watch the coconut? It might get your mind off of this." Patrick asked, trying to help.

"Sure. I'm really nervous." They walk to the living room.

(Meanwhile, at the treedome...)

Sandy was in her room, getting ready to introduce her friends to the folks. Along with her parents, Carrie and Joe, her aunt Helen was coming, along with her cousins Erin, Jack, Ricky, and Sam. It would be like a little family reunion. Sort of...except for one little detail...

She put on the necklace her boyfriend gave her and looked at the photo that came with it. She sighed and thought of how her relatives would think of him. She needed to be careful, though. Back in the 8th grade, her cousin Erin ended up stealing Sandy's former boyfriend, right in front of her. Since then, she never got over it. Erin dumped him 2 months later for someone else. Erin was always a heartbreaker. Sandy didn't want her stealing Spongebob from her, too.

Jack is a bit of a gearhead. At the age of 12, he repaired his first carburetor and intake manifold. Now, at age 27, he's one of the most trusted mechanics in northern New Jersey.

Ricky, at the age of 16, is kind of the Ricky Carmichael of the family. It's quite the coincidence that they share the same first name. At 11, he got his first motorcross bike, since then, he's been a master at riding those things.

Lastly, there's Sam. She's more like Sandy than anyone else in the family. Brains and looks, she's just like her cousin. But, the difference that they have compared to other identical cousins, is the fact that these two never had a rivalry, and have gotten along all their lives. Sandy was looking forward to seeing her more than any of her other cousins.

"Well, it's almost time. I better go get Spongebob." Sandy said as she put the picture back on the dresser. She walked out to her green Jeep and drove off.

(Back at the pineapple...)

"Oh boy, it's time. Sandy should be here soon to pick us up. I'm still a bit nervous, Patrick." Spongebob told his best friend, being as honest as possible.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Let's get ready." Patrick responded, optimistically.

"You're right. I can't wait to meet Sandy's family. I wonder what they're like!" Spongebob finally cheered up, thinking about Sandy's family, instead of his plans.

They walk outside, and hear a horn. Then, they see Sandy pulling up in her green Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.

"Y'all ready to go?" Sandy asked them.

"Yeah!" Patrick yelled.

They got in the truck.

Sandy looked over at Spongebob.

"Are you ok, Spongebob?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh...yeah! I'm...(coughs)...fine. (laughs nervously)" Spongebob responds.

"You don't seem ok. Are you sure?" Sandy was really starting to worry now.

"Yeah...Hey! Is that the necklace I left at your place for you?" Spongebob tried to change the subject.

"Yeah! I love it. Just like I love you, Spongebob." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem!" That was all Spongebob could say before Patrick started laughing. They looked back at him.

"What? I thought it was funny." Patrick said. Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other and Spongebob shrugged his shoulders.

Finally, they arrived...

They pulled up next to a silver 2010 Chevrolet Equinox. A 27 year-old squirrel wearing carpenter jeans and a blue Chevrolet T-shirt with oil stains on it rushed to the Jeep and opened the hood out of instinct.

"Jack, I already checked the truck before I left.!" Sandy yelled at him, jokingly.

"Don't mind him. He's got what I call "Compulsory Check Engine Light Disorder" or CCELD, for short. Being a mechanic, he thinks every car he sees has something wrong with it. He did the same thing to the Equinox. We told him it was brand new, and there was nothing wrong with it." A female squirrel, the same age as Sandy, looking almost the same, aside from the yellow skirt and chocolate brown tank top, explained.

"Well, try to keep him under control, Sam." Sandy responded, laughing.

"Will do!" said Sam.

Then, a 16 year-old squirrel wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt pulled out his Honda CRF250 R from the back of the Chevrolet.

"What do you think, Sandy?" He asked.

"Pretty cool, Ricky. You still planning on going pro?" Sandy asked, curiously.

"Sure am!" Ricky responded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my cousin Sandy." Said a tall female squirrel, also the same age as Sandy, wearing a green t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a green ribbon on her head.

"Come to steal another one of my boyfriends, Erin?" Sandy responded, a glare in her eyes.

"We'll see, Sandra. We'll see..." Erin responded as she walked past, nearly knocking Sandy over.

"Oh yeah? Well, this isn't the eighth grade, FYI! I'm a lot tougher now." Sandy barked at her cousin.

Erin turned around.

"Oh yeah? I could knock your little chestnut brown hide back to Texas right now, if I wanted to!" She said, literally, in her face.

"You couldn't even beat a pebble compared to me. I've practiced my karate." Sandy responded.

"You've practiced martial arts? Fascinating!" said Sam.

"Yep. Just ask him." Sandy pointed to Spongebob.

"Oh, this your boyfriend?" Erin said with a grin. "Nice to meet ya. I look forward to _getting to know you._" She said to Spongebob, with a look in her eye that made Spongebob even more nervous than before.

"You better stop, Erin, before you make him a nervous wreck." said Jack.

"Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, gearhead?" She yelled at him.

"I'll shove you in the trunk of a rusty old Cadillac, lock the trunk, and leave you there!" Jack responded.

"_This is gonna be more trouble than I thought!" _Spongebob thought to himself. _"I better steer clear of her."_

"Hey, you guys get along now! I ain't afraid to arrest my own family members!" A tall squirrel, wearing leather boots, a blue shirt, blue overcoat and blue slacks with a gold police badge yelled at them. "Except you, Sandy. I wouldn't do that to my own daughter." He said, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, come on, Joe. Just because you're member of the county sheriff's department back home, doesn't mean you can be like this to you're own family." A female squirrel wearing a blue dress said to him.

"You're right, Carrie. I was being a little hard on them." Joe responded.

"Sheesh! You guys are jumpier than two kangaroos at a hopping contest!" Another female squirrel, wearing a green t-shirt, denim jeans and a western hat sand to everyone.

"Ok, ok. We get you, Helen." Joe added.

"What? It's true!" Helen responded.

"So?" Joe responded, again.

"Whatever." Helen said, frustrated. "And you, young lady." She turned to Erin. "You've gotta be nicer to your cousins. They're family!"

"Yes, mom." Erin said with her head down.

"Good." She turned to Spongebob and Patrick. "You must be the two guys I've heard about, Spongebob and Patrick, right?"

They both nodded.

"Well, nice to meet ya!" They shook hands. "Spongebob. I just met you, and I'm already proud of you. You must be proud of Sandy. I mean, with her getting ready to have that baby, and all."

"Yeah...(laughs nervously)" Spongebob responded.

"Well, let's get going!" Sandy said.

"Wait!" Spongebob yelled. "I've got something to say. Sandy, all my life, I've been looking for someone that I could care about. When we met, I realized that I've found what I was looking for. Someone who'd be there for me. Someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I...guess what I'm trying to say is..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the black box. He opens in, revealing a platinum ring with a large diamond on it. "Sandy, will you marry me?"

Tears started to fill Sandy's eyes. She didn't see this coming.

"Spongebob, I....yes! I will!" She grabbed the ring, put it on her finger and grabbed Spongebob. Then, she moved in and kissed him on the lips, in front of everyone else.

"Awww....." everyone exclaimed, except Erin, who was plotting a way to steal him from her cousin.

End Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Well, that was the second chapter in one day! Talk about amazing! It looks like there's gonna be a wedding! That is..unless someone has anything to say about it! This is gonna be good! Don't forget to review!**


	6. There's a Storm 'a Brewin!

Chapter 6

"There's a Storm 'a Brewin'!"

Later that night, the gang's guests were settling in at the hotel they were staying at. Well...all but one.

"Hehehe! Oh, Spongy. You will be mine!" A dark figure said with a bright red grin.

In the morning, at Spongebob's pineapple..

"Hey, Spongebob! Wanna go watch me tear up some sand dunes on my dirt bike?" Ricky asked.

"Sure! I have some time before going to work!" Spongebob responded.

"But...it's Saturday!" Patrick stated as he walked in.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Krabs gave me the weekend off!" Spongebob remembered the break his boss gave him.

"Then let's go!" Ricky yelled as he ran outside.

Later, at the sand dune field..

"Ha! I knew they'd be here! Now, to wait for my chance! (laughs evil-like)" The dark figure said, hiding behind a billboard.

"Yeehaw!" Ricky screamed as he took a jump.

"_Wow, that looks dangerous. I couldn't do that kind of stuff." _Spongebob thought to himself, although he thought is was cool.

Suddenly, Spongebob felt a shaking of the ground. Then, the ground below him collapsed.

Then, all he could hear was..

"Ha! I've finally got you where I want you!" The dark figure said to him. He looked around, seeing that he was in an underground cave. "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"

"Who are you and what do you want me for?" Spongebob asked, scared.

"Who am I?" The dark figure stepped into the light. The first thing he recognized was the green ribbon.

"It's you! Um..I forgot, who are you again?" Spongebob questioned.

"What?! You're the first person to ever forget my name! Ok, now you're making me question why I'm doing this." She responded.

"Then let me go!" Spongebob demanded.

"Never! You're mine and there's nothing anyone can do about it! HA!!!" She yelled.

"Spongebob? Are you down there?" Ricky yelled down the hole.

"Hey! How about you shut up, pipsqueak!" She yelled back.

"What the?! Erin? Is that you down there?" Ricky asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Erin responded.

"Wait until your mom and Sandy hear what you've done!" Ricky yells before riding off.

"When I get my hands on that little twerp, he's dead! No matter, they aren't gonna be able to get us down here! Face it, Spongy! You're mine now!" Erin said, leaning towards Spongebob's face.

"You're not gonna get away with this, or me!" Spongebob said back.

"We'll see about that!" Erin said, leaning even closer. Then, she gets hit by a falling rock.

"Thought you could steal Spongebob from me, didn't you?" A voice said.

"Sandy! Help!" Spongebob yelled.

"Hold on! I'm on my way down." Sandy said as she jumped down. Then, she opened a parachute. She floated down next to Spongebob. "Let's get out of here!" She said.

"Wait! What about her?" Spongebob pointed at Erin, still knocked out.

"Forget her. We need to find an exit!" Sandy said, still angry at her cousin.

After they leave, Erin suddenly wakes up again.

"(growls).. She may be my cousin, but she's so DEAD!" She yells.

Later, back at the pineapple..

"Ok, that was CLOSE!!!!" Spongebob screams as he enters with Sandy.

"I can't believe it! My own cousin, AGAIN! Once a backstabber, always a backstabber!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Don't worry! She probably won't remember a thing!" Spongebob said, trying to calm Sandy down.

"HA! Think again!" Erin yelled maniacally as she busted through the door.

"You're not getting your hands on him again, Erin!" Sandy said.

"Oh yeah?" She randomly pulls out a loaded pistol.

"NO!!!" Spongebob yelled.

Just as Erin was about to shoot, she fell to the ground. Spongebob walked over to find out that she was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"Where did this come from?" Spongebob asked.

"I shot it." said Jack.

"Wow! Thanks, Jack! We owe you one." Sandy said as she ran up to hug her cousin. Spongebob did the same.

Then, Helen ran over to them.

"What's all of the commotion here?" she asked.

"I had to use the dart on Erin. She tried to shoot Sandy so she could get Spongebob." Jack explained.

"What?! I can't believe it! Why would she do such a thing?" Helen asked.

"I can explain." said Sam. "Erin has always been jealous of Sandy. She stole her boyfriend in the eighth grade. Now, she wanted Spongebob, just as he asked Sandy to marry him. I couldn't find her last night. That was, until I looked out of my hotel room window and saw her loading the pistol. I knew something was awry. Why would she have a pistol, and, more importantly, what was she gonna use it for? Then, I spied her at the sand dune field where Spongebob and Ricky were. She had set some explosives in a circle, and buried them. She must have knew there was a cave underneath. Spongebob walked over there, and she detonated the explosives. The ground collapsed and he fell through. Then, Ricky found me. He told me what happened. Then, I went to find Jack. That was when we found her attacking them. He grabbed the dart and threw it. Perfect shot! Now, she's out cold, and won't wake up for a few hours. By then, she'll be in handcuffs and hauled to the police station."

"Well I'll be! You guys did a great job! I'm proud of you all!" They all gathered in a group hug.

End Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Well, this chapter is a bit more extreme than I expected it to be. I hope you folks enjoy it, though! Don't forget to review!**


	7. The Struggle at the KK

Chapter 7

"The Struggle at the KK"

(2 hours later, at a gas station somewhere north of Bikini Bottom..)

A black police Ford Crown Victoria sits at the gas pump. Erin is in the back with one officer in the car. The other one is in the mini-mart. Just then, she wakes up..

"Where am I?" she asks.

"You're in the back of a cop car. You're under arrest." The officer responds.

"For what?" Erin asked, confused.

"Quite the list. Attempted murder, kidnapping, damage to private property and illegal possession of a firearm." The cop explained.

"Oh." was all she could say. Then, she realized something. There was a screw missing in the metal divider between the seats. She undid the other one on the other side. She removed it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the officer asked.

"Making my escape. I've got unfinished business to take care of." she said in a slightly deeper voice. Then, she kicked the back of the front passenger seat, slamming the officer into the dashboard. She repeated, triggering the airbag. The officer went face first into it, knocking him unconscious.

"Ha! You couldn't hold me for long!" She said as she grabbed the key to the handcuffs. Then, she grabbed the assault rifle, the officer's pistol and threw him out of the car. Then, she hotwired the car while the other officer was inside, shooting the breeze with the lady at the deli counter, unaware of the situation until she drove away.

(Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab..)

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Said Spongebob, eating a Krabby Patty.

"Yeah, so am I! Now we can focus on other important things!" Sandy added, also eating a patty.

"Ain't that the truth!" said Mr. Krabs, as he walked over to the two.

Then, they noticed a black Crown Victoria police car pull up. But, they didn't see a driver, and the airbags had deployed. There was something strange going on, and Spongebob was concerned.

"Bang!" There was a gunshot, it hit the window of the Krusty Krab, shattering it. Everyone ducked for cover.

Then, they noticed someone walking inside.

"You guys can't keep me down for long now, can you?" Erin yelled, as she started pointing her rifle at a table.

"Not again!" Spongebob yelled, revealing his location. She started shooting. They thought they were safe behind the table they tipped over, but they weren't!

There was a scream that could be heard. Spongebob looked to his right and saw that one of the bullets almost hit it's mark, hitting Sandy in the shoulder.

"Sandy! NO!" Spongebob screamed.

"(groans in pain) Don't worry, I'll be ok." Sandy reassures him.

"You sure?" Spongebob asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes." Sandy responded.

"Ok. If you say so." Spongebob said before sneaking his way over to the register, where Mr. Krabs was preparing his weapon, a small harpoon.

"Spongebob, if this goes wrong, I'm taking her out..for good!" Mr. Krabs said, furiously.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary." Spongebob said.

"We'll see." Mr. Krabs wasn't backing down. Remember, he was in the navy.

"Mr. Krabs, she's shooting up the place! We need to get out of here!" Squidward could be heard saying from inside the kitchen.

Another scream. This time, Sandy was hit in the foot.

"That's it! I'm going for the shot!" Mr. Krabs yelled. He aimed his launcher at Erin, ready to fire. Then, he saw Jack sneaking behind her with a shotgun.

"Ok, that'll be enough trouble from you!" He said, pointing the gun at her head.

"You can't stop me, no matter what you do! (laughs maniacally)" She says, revealing that she's crazy.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He pulls the trigger, and she falls to the floor, revealing another dart.

"Wait? Another dart?" Spongebob asked, confused.

"Yeah, did you really cut my own cousin's life short?" Jack asked.

"I guess not." Spongebob responded. He looked over at Sandy, seeing the mess before him. Her clothes were stained, and she looked weak. They had to call an ambulance, immediately. Fortunately, Mr. Krabs already did! The ambulance arrived shortly.

"By the way, that dart is a lot more powerful. She'll be out of it for a few days. They'll have her in jail in Texas by morning." Jack added.

"Jack? Is Sandy going to be ok?" Spongebob asked, with tears in his eyes again.

"Of course! She's a tough squirrel, she'll pull through." Jack reassured Spongebob.

"I hope you're right." Spongebob said, as he watched Sandy being loaded into the ambulance and Erin being loaded into a police truck.

End Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Ok, I know this chapter is quite graphic. I wanted to figure a way to put an end to the attacks on Spongebob. I'm sorry that I put in what happened to Sandy. I'm not sure if I'll do anything like that in any other stories for a while. In fact, it might be a one-time-only deal. Who knows? I hope you folks still enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	8. A family growth spurt!

Chapter 8

"A family growth spurt!"

It had been 2 weeks, and Sandy's other relatives stayed around. She had recovered from her wounds from that last attack. Even considering the damage done, Mr. Krabs still agreed to give Spongebob a raise. Squidward went on vacation, and promised to be back in tine for the wedding. To save money, Spongebob and Sandy decided to have it at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob started a new training technique for his driving exam, with help from Sam. He took the test and passed with flying colors. Now, we join the gang 2 weeks after the chaos that almost separated Spongebob and Sandy forever.

Spongebob was sitting at the table at home. He had promised to help Sandy get over the pain that she had in her leg after the surgery. She was still in a lot of pain, and needed as much rest as possible.

Suddenly, though, a scream could be heard upstairs. Spongebob runs up the stairs. He finds Sandy laying on the floor, holding her stomach, groaning in pain.

"Spongebob, I..think this is it! It's..time.." Sandy struggled to speak, but got the words out. Yes, it was time. Spongebob suddenly realized..the baby was coming.

Spongebob rushed downstairs to the phone. He called for an ambulance. It arrived shortly, along with Patrick, who wanted to see the lights on the ambulance when it came. He stood behind it, staring at the lights. Then, one of the rear doors swung open, smacking him in the head.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch the lights!" Patrick said as he stood up.

"Well, could you try to stare further away? We got a call that someone was getting ready to have a baby, and needed to get to the hospital, pronto!" the driver told him when he got out.

"Really? Who?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, but the call came from that house." he pointed to the pineapple.

"Oh.." Patrick finally realized what was going on.

"If you back away for a bit, I'll give you a ride to the hospital in the front seat." the driver kindly offered.

"Got it!" Patrick walked back to his rock, and watched from there.

They brought Sandy out on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. The second time in 2 weeks.

(later, at the hospital)

Patrick and Spongebob were pacing about the waiting room. Patrick was aware of the situation, and was a little bit worried. Spongebob, on the other hand, was as optimistic as ever. He was figuring in his head what the little one will look like.

Then, there was a loud scream from behind the door they were pacing near. Patrick fell over and hit his head on a table. Spongebob knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

The doctor opened the door and signaled Spongebob to enter.

"Hi, Spongebob." Sandy said, weakly.

"Hi." Spongebob responded. He noticed that Sandy was holding a small, blue bundle in her arms.

"Awwww..Is that the baby?" He started to walk over to her.

"Actually, Spongebob.." The unbent her legs, revealing 3 bundles. Two blue and one pink.

"What the..triplets!" Spongebob yelled in excitement.

"Quiet down, Spongebob." Sandy told him.

"Sorry." he responded. He walked over and looked at them.

In the first blue bundle, there was a little, yellow sponge, that looked like Spongebob, only with brown eyes. In the pink one, there was a little brown squirrel that looked like Sandy, but with blue eyes. But, what was in the other blue one surprised Spongebob. Inside, there was a squirrel. But, unlike the female one, this one was yellow, with little spots on his fur, like the holes on Spongebob. The tail was big, and the teeth looked like Spongebob's. The eyes, were a totally different color. They had a little green look to them, with a strange, red tint.

Spongebob looked at Sandy, and she looked back at him. They leaned forward and shared a short kiss that made the little ones laugh a little. They both looked at the babies and smiled.

Spongebob was so proud of himself and Sandy. This was most definitely the best day of his life, so far.

He still had a lot to look forward to. Now, with the birth of these three new family members, that list grew even longer!

End Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Ok, that was a short chapter. Sandy finally had the babies, and the lives of her, Spongebob, and everyone around them, have changed forever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	9. The Future is Bright

Chapter 9

"The future is bright"

It's been about a week since Sandy had her babies. Spongebob had been working, Squidward still hadn't returned from vacation yet, and Patrick was hired to cover for him. The only reason he hired him was because Patrick wouldn't know what to do with money, other than spend it on food.

So, time passed, and Mr. Krabs had decided to go on vacation for a week. That means The wedding had to wait for not only Sandy's recovery from injury then the birth of the kids, but for Spongebob's boss! Fortunately, both were about to pass, as Sandy recovered quickly, and Mr. Krabs and Squidward were returning at some point the next day. That means the wedding is on, and it's gonna be a good one! The gang decided to head to the beach, and of course, Sandy's relatives had to tag along!

"No! That's not how it's done!" Sam yelled at Ricky. He was trying to assist in a complex sand sculpture, and wasn't doing it right.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, Sam! It's just too hard!" Ricky responded. "Why are we doing this, anyway?"

"I've always wanted to create the Tokyo Tower out of sand for years! This is my first attempt at it, and I want it to be right!" Sam explained.

"Ok, ok! How about you help me, though. I can't do it "right" on my own!" Ricky responded.

"Fine." Sam gave in to him and helped.

Meanwhile..

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Patrick screamed as he got another cramp in the water. He had just finished a plate of ribs, and stupidly jumped in the water without waiting.

Then, at another part of the beach...

"Hey, Spongebob!" someone yelled.

"Hey! Larry! How's it going?" Spongebob responded.

"Pretty good! I heard you're a father now!" Larry said to Spongebob.

"Yeah! 3 kids!" Spongebob said, proudly.

"Remember, being a parent is a full-time responsibility!" Larry added.

"Oh, don't worry! I've learned that lesson before! This time, it's for real!" Spongebob responded.

"Well, I've gotta help Patrick, over there!" He ran off to save Patrick, again.

Just then, Sam walks up..

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, him? That's Larry. He's the lifeguard on this beach." Spongebob responded.

"Larry, eh?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, nothing.." Sam lowered her head between her shoulders.

"You like him, don't you?" He grinned at her, making her turn red.

"Um..yes." She responded, slowly.

"Then go talk to him after he helps Patrick." Spongebob suggested.

"I'm kind of nervous." Sam lowered her head again.

Meanwhile, Larry finishes taking care of Patrick, who walks back to the snack bar. He starts walking in their direction.

"Here he comes! Go talk to him!" Spongebob nudges her forward.

"Hey, Spongebob! Who's this?" Larry asks.

"This is Sam. She's one of Sandy's cousins." Spongebob answers.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Larry extends out his hand.

Sam reaches out and shakes his hand slowly.

"C'mon, Sam! No need to be shy!" Spongebob nudged her again.

"So, you're Sandy's cousin! I was talking with Spongebob earlier, and I told him about how it'll be as a parent. He's one lucky guy to have someone like Sandy." Larry said.

"Yeah! Sam's pretty smart, too! She's a brainiac! Well, that's what everyone tells me." Spongebob added.

"Well, Sam, how about we head over to the snack bar?" Larry offered.

"Um..sure.." Sam responded, shyly.

"All right, then. Let's go!" They walked away.

"Ok, I'll go see what Ricky's up to." Spongebob said before walking to where Ricky was working. "Hey, Ricky! What's up?"

"Oh, Sam wants me to build her a sand replica of the Tokyo Tower." he explained.

"Ooh! I'm good at these things! Let me help!" Spongebob said, enthusiastically.

(Meanwhile, at the snack bar..)

"So, tell me a bit about yourself!" Larry told Sam.

"Well, I'm from Little Rock, Arkansas. I'm the same age as Sandy. I have an IQ of about 175." Sam explained herself.

"Well, that's quite interesting!" Larry was intrigued.

"Also, like my cousin, I'm pretty good at martial arts. I'm a black belt at karate." She continued. "Some say I'm a know-it-all, but no one can know EVERYTHING, right?" she asked.

"True." Larry responded. "So, Sam, I was wondering..how about we go see a movie tonight. Just the two of us?" He asked.

"You mean..like a..date?" Sam said, nervously.

"Sure! If that's what you want it to be!" Larry responded.

"Sounds great!" Sam said, happily.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:30!" Larry said.

"Ok, see ya then!" Sam said, with a giggle in her voice. She ran off to tell Spongebob.

(meanwhile..)

"Yes! We finished it!" Ricky yelled, as he jumped with excitement.

"We sure did! Sam's gonna love it!" Spongebob stated.

"Love what?" Sam said as she ran up before finally noticing the completed sculpture. "Wow! It's amazing!" She screamed. She pulled out her camera and ran around, taking pictures of it. "Thanks, guys! This is beautiful! Oh, by the way! Larry asked if I wanted to go to the movies tonight!"

"Wow! That's great!" Spongebob responded.

"Yeah! He said it could be a date, too!" Sam yelled again.

"Really? That's great news!" Ricky responded.

"I know! I better go and get ready I'm supposed to meet him at 7:30, and it's..6:45!!!! I've really gotta rush!" She ran off towards the pineapple, leaving flame trails in her tracks! (she was really excited!)

"Wow! I've never seen that before!" Ricky said, surprised.

"See what?" Patrick said as he walked by. Then, he ran into the sculpture with his head, which made a chunk of it fall on top of him. "Ouch! I got sand in my mouth and shorts!"

End Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Well, there's another chapter! And for those who want to know, the big day comes in the next chapter! So, it's gonna happen sooner than you think! This chapter was a bit longer, and I'm proud of that! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
